Stars
by The Clawed Butterfly
Summary: My name is Ino, the crown princess. But being a princess doesn't always give me what I want. After all, I already lost my fiance once. And just when I thought I was ready to move on, here he comes waltzing back into my life! Could things get any more complicated than this? AU
1. The Silver Ring

_I'm finally back after a long hiatus due to severe writers' block! Oh, by the way, this is moodink here back with a new pen name. I hope I can write good stories for all of you again! The inspiration for this story is the first chapter of Ryuu no Hanawazurai._

_Disclaimer: __Naruto is copyright to Masashi Kishimoto! How I wish I could meet you someday Sensei!_

_

* * *

_

My name is Ino Yamanaka and I am the princess of this land. The next in line to the throne and holder of the Constellation Key, one of the Crown Jewels or at least that's what it is on the surface. It is actually one of the Crown Weapons and as the name states, they are weapons created to protect the royal family, my family.

Anyway, since I am done doing a quick introduction of myself, let me just finish up scaling the palace walls. Why? I am sneaking out to greet my fiance who is coming back from patrolling the area around the city.

* * *

"Ino-hime!" called out the lady-in-waiting.

"Hurry up, Sakura!" Ino replied as she hopped down on the ground outside the palace walls. "Come on, jump! I'll catch you!"

'I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around,' thought Sakura.

"Come on!" Ino beckoned as she hastily walked towards the town, making sure the hood was covering her face.

"Oh! Hime-sama! Sneaking out again?" asked the smiling old man who owned the fruit stand in the marketplace. He was hammering on the sign but seemed to be having trouble keeping his balance.

Ino lifted her hand and the stone on her pendant shined. The wooden crate the man was standing on kept still and the sign he was hammering on fell into place. Ah yes, the power of the crown.

* * *

Ever since I was young, a fiance was selected for me, as was the tradition of the royal lineage, to be married to a member of the nobles. My fiance was heir to the Uchiha clan, known for their military power. His father, my future father-in-law, was called the Dark Lion General. His son was a military prodigy. Smart and handsome. I never thought that I would fall in love with him. Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Ino called out when she caught a glimpse of him.

He had just entered the city gates when he heard her voice. Dark eyes turned just in time to see construction materials about to crush her. It was too fast. There was no time. There was no way he could reach her in time to save her. A shadow moved.

**CRASH!**

"Hime!" "Ino-sama!" called his subordinates.

When the wall of dust cleared, he saw her and her lady-in-waiting safely a few inches from where she could have been crushed. A man in a hood stood behind them.

'Whoa! That was close!' thought Ino, a sweat dropped.

"Who are you!" "Stay away from the princess!" Swords were drawn as the officers neared them.

"W-wait!" Ino said as she stood up and blocked them from nearing the man who just saved her and Sakura's lives. "No need to draw your swords. This man, I am indebted to this man."

"Well, well, I guess you could say that." The man replied. Lifting his hand to lower his hood. A silver ring on his right ring finger shone.

'Th-that ring!' Ino thought.


	2. Memory

_My muse is moody . . ._

_

* * *

_

'Th-that ring!' Ino thought.

Her hand automatically went to the object that hung upon her neck - a copy of the said ring hung upon a chain.

* * *

"Ino-sama!" a young Sakura ran up to me. "Where are you going?"

"I wanted to give him this." I grinned referring to the flower in my hand.

"Oh! But shouldn't it be the other way around?" she asked tilting her head, a pout on her face.

"It would take years before that slacker gives me flower! Might as well give him an idea," I stuck out my tongue at her.

We then proceeded to walk towards the courtyard where he was strolling the gardens with his parents and mine.

I then spotted him as he stifled a yawn. I could never mistake his pineapple looking hairstyle.

That's right. When I was young, the person I was first betrothed to was that boy.

That boy who suddenly disappeared when we were 13. The one and only heir of the noble clan known for their unmatched skills in the art of strategies.

That boy by the name of . . .

* * *

"That's enough." Sasuke ordered and turned to the hooded man and smirked. "Long time no see, Shikamaru."


	3. Here We Go Again

_Here's an update for you. I am currently working on another project entitled 'Snowdrop' but I know I should at least update this one. Enjoy! Reviews are very much welcome!_

_

* * *

_

The way back to the palace wasn't entirely enjoyable, what with your "kind-of" ex-fiance to your left and your "current" fiance to your right and a strange air of tension enveloping the three of you. Sakura was lucky, well, not until they got back to the palace where Ino immediately dashed for a private spot her retainer in tow and a ten-page speech of the situation.

Her parent called for her. Well, she did see that one coming. And so she reluctantly headed for the throne room where the king was usually situated during the day.

* * *

"Welcome back, Shikamaru Nara! I am overjoyed to know of your well being after all these years!" I heard my father greet the silent man with strange pineapple looking hair and they began to discuss about his adventures and the like.

'What a strange situation. Don't tell me Father will propose that I be married to Shikamaru instead of Sasuke! No, I refuse!' I thought to myself, shaking my head. I took a glance at my beloved Uchiha only to find him looking at me with his eyebrow raised. I threw a nervous smile at him. 'Way to go, Your Highness, he must think you're weird now.'

"- Right! Ino..."

I raised my head to look at my father with questioning eyes.

'With the situation being as it is, I have made a proposition for these two men. That is if they have no problem with it?' he turned to the guys who both nodded.

"Yes, well, I have decided that whosoever you fall in love with by the time you turn 18 shall be the one you are to marry."

'What! Don't tell me that they are going to compete over me! Sasuke clearly wins hands down, what with his onyx eyes and beautiful blue black hair!' were the thoughts that ran through my mind.

"B-but -!" I began.

"I know, I know, my dear. But please give them a chance. At least a month before you begin giving me an answer. Better yet, until your 18th birthday before you give me a reply!"

'Be thankful I love you, Father.' I thought as I nodded once to show that I agree.

"Splendid! You and Shikamaru are dismissed for the moment. I wish to speak to Captain Sasuke regarding the mission I have given him. I shall call for you later."

We bowed and proceeded to exit the room to which I gave out a sigh after the door closed behind us.

"Not too excited about this, are you?" Shikamaru spoke up a ways behind me.

'...No, not really.' I replied turning to him just for a bit before walking off to the garden.

* * *

The dahlias were in bloom. The Vernon Rose ones in particular were looking well watered. Ino let out another sigh as she set her tea cup down on the bronze and glass garden table.

"Why is it that when I leave you and when I see you again, you sigh?" Shikamaru spoke a few feet to her right. She turned to look at him only to see that he was headed to the bronze garden chair across her. He took a seat and a maid poured him a cup of earl grey tea.

"I do not see why that would be of any concern to you," Ino scoffed. She knew that she shouldn't be rude but she wasn't in an entirely wonderful mood that day.

"Hmm, well, it kind of is," he spoke, indifferently as if he was just not sassed at.

"My, and why would that be so, I wonder?" she replied her tone rising just a tad. "You, who went up and left your fiancee for years! No, wait, ex-fiancee."

"I do not wish to speak rudely but please do not talk as if you know everything that happened for I know very well that you were not listening to when I explained to His Majesty the circumstances of my disappearance and my return," he set down his cup which was yet half full.

"And yes, it is of my concern, Your Highness. Never do I recall the renunciation of our engagement," he added as he stood and looked at Ino with his penetrating yet warm gaze.

With that, he walked off to who knows where, leaving a rather speechless blonde blue-eyed princess.

* * *

_Whew! There! Now, that chapter was longer than the previous one now was it? Please do leave a review! I would appreciate the feedback!_


	4. Purple Hyacinths

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

A vase of flowers bloomed in the afternoon sunlight streaming from the stained glass balcony doors; yellow and pink pansies, about a dozen of them. Ino breathed a sigh and recalled the events of that day.

* * *

Ino suppressed a yawn as she descended the staircase on her way for breakfast, Sakura following after her. At the door of the dining hall she overheard the conversation taking place inside.

"- very sassy. My forehead aches recalling it," she heard Shikamaru say with his surprisingly deep voice.

Her father laughed. They must have been talking about her. She puffed up and barged into the door, sweeping a look at Fiancee number Two (a title which she decided upon the night of his arrival) and gracefully sat across him as she greeted her father. F2 lightly coughed and continued partaking his morning meal.

"I thought you were talking about something interesting, but it seems Shikamaru does not wish to discuss it with me," she smiled at her father.

"Ah, well. It is something that he will need to say himself," said her father as he returned her smile with a smirk.

She raised a delicate eyebrow and threw a glance at Shikamaru who nodded at her and they continued their meal with light talk mostly done by the king and the princess. Shikamaru had been back for almost a month and thankfully enough, at least for Ino, they have rarely run into each other as he was busy getting into pace with family matters and work yet that was the first time that he had actually joined them for breakfast.

* * *

Tucking a golden strand of hair behind her ear, Ino gently finished the embroidery she had set aside and pulled back a bit to check if there were any loose threads abound. Smiling to herself, she laid it on the seat beside her and picked up an eclair from the porcelain plate beside her cup of tea and popped it into her mouth.

Sakura then briskly walked into the room carrying a beautiful bunch of pansies wrapped in pretty paper. "Your Highness!" she approached Ino with a smile. "A gift from Lord Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she gently hands the flowers to Ino. Ino gasped and beamed as she breathed in the wonderful scent of the fresh flowers. Pansies meant "I am thinking of you." How sweet!

"Sakura, dear, place them in a vase in my room please," she said as she hands them back to Sakura. She had to thank Sasuke, now what would be a nice thank you gift? She pondered for a bit before Shikamaru walked into the room right as Sakura walked out of them, taking a glance at the flowers while he was at it.

"I see your prince charming sent you something, now is that not 'sweet'? I wonder where he got those from," he said sarcastically.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru then turned away, ignoring his comment.

"Did he send in a card to go along with it? I wonder if he was even the one who thought about it," Shikamaru continued. "Nah, knowing him, he would have never come up with something as sappy as that."

Ino continued ignoring him and sipped her tea.

"Hmm, he must have asked his assistant to think of something for you," he went on as he sat across her. "Now that I think about it, I have not seem him around lately, he must be too busy protecting beautiful daughters of dukes over at the countryside. Who can blame him? He has a sassy princess awaiting him at home."

Ino slammed the cup on the table and rose from her seated position. She clenched her fist and turned to him.

"And who do you think you are! I do not recall asking for your opinion about my fiance's gift nor anything about my fiance for that matter! Now, if you cannot find anything else to do in your leisure time, I suggest you find a beautiful daughter of a duke to pass your time instead of annoying the princess of this land!" she huffed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Who does he think he is? Just because he was the first fiance in the past did not mean that he could judge Sasuke! The nerve of that man! Ino stomped right into her room and locked the doors shut refusing to speak to anyone even Sakura.

But Shikamaru was in a way right about his doubts and thoughts about Sasuke. The man was cold as ice. It was hard to believe that the same man would send her flowers on just a random day. When was ever a time that Sasuke did something sweet for her? Now that Ino thought about it, she found none. She sighed. Did he even love her? He had never said those words, never declared his affection, not even on their engagement day. In fact, they have never had a long conversation. That man was simply hard to talk to. Maybe she was the only one happy about the arrangement. She stomped her foot in frustration and turned to the pansies on the vase. What was she in Sasuke's heart?

* * *

Sakura had been asking her to open the door for the past two hours now but she was not in the mood to speak to anyone. Why had she never really thought about her position in Sasuke's life before? Had she been assuming everything all along? Just because she was his fiancee did not automatically mean that he loved her. The thought that he really may not love her brought sadness to her heart. She covered her face with both her hands. That was when she heard a light tapping noise by her balcony doors. She turned to it and made out a silhouette against the fading rays of the sun. Somehow, the situation was vaguely familiar to her, as if it had happened before.

She crept towards the tall doors and slowly opened them. A gust of the chilly night breeze swept her bangs into her face. Combing her bangs back with her fingers, she looked towards where the silhouette was and looked into the dark brown eyes of Shikamaru. He slowly walked up to her and handed her a bouquet of purple hyacinths.

"Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I did not mean to upset you."

Ino looked at the flowers in her hand and fingered the petals. She looked up at him and gestured for him to sit with her on the balcony as she hoisted herself up.

"I wonder if you remember," she began. "This has happened before." She looked down as Shikamaru shot her a questioning look.

"We were young, or more precisely, we were eight. My father had given me a pony and instructed that I only ride him under the supervision of my riding teacher. Yet that afternoon, I had dragged you to the corral to stand watch as I wanted to ride Gypsy. You had frowned upon the idea and said that I might get hurt but I laughed it off. At least until Gypsy picked up speed and I could not control her anymore. I panicked. Good thing my riding teacher arrived right before Gypsy was about to throw me off her back. I was so scared then you began scolding me. I got upset and locked myself in my room. You climbed up my balcony and gave me a purple hyacinth, just like right now."

Shikamaru smirked and said "Yes, I remember, you were sniffling and still wouldn't talk to me even after I gave you the flowers."

"Who can blame me? I had a reason to be upset," Ino pointed out. "Like right now, I have every right to be upset."

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? Who can blame me, he is a cold guy after all. Even you know that."

Ino turned away from him. He sighed and tried to make her look at him. "Ino... Ino, come on. Ino!"

"Somehow, I feel that you are right Shikamaru but I do not want to believe it! I know that maybe, somehow, Sasuke is just being diplomatic about our engagement. That maybe even if it was not I that was his fiancee, he would not mind but I can not convince myself that it is not true! You know, it is not just about that Shikamaru! It is not! You know, I waited for you for so long! You disappeared without a trace, leaving me to be by myself. I escaped the palace, waited at our favorite hiding spot for a whole day in the rain, convincing myself that you would come but no! Father sent a search team after me, you never came! You never came! I asked myself why you left me. I cried myself to sleep wondering if I really was that troublesome a girl that you chose to run away! Was I too domineering! Too agressive! Or was I just not beautiful enough! Not perfect enou-"

Softness covered her lips, silencing them. Lips light as a flower petal, gentle as a spring breeze, connected with hers. The scent of grass, no, not just grass, but a strange musky scent that somehow calmed her, filled her senses. Yet as quick as that moment began, as quick was it that it ended.

Azure eyes lifted and gazed into chocolate ones. "I'm sorry," she heard Shikamaru say, "I did not mean to leave you, just like that."

* * *

_Nyahahahahaha! A romantic development! So, what do you guys think? :P_


	5. To Believe Or Not to Believe

_**Disclaimer**: I am but a mere fanfiction writer though I would love to write a real novel someday. Naruto is copyright to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Ino gazed before the man that stood before her, remembering the boy he once was. It took her a full minute to register what he said before she managed a faint "W-what? I beg your pardon but I . . ."

Shikamaru shook his head and said solemnly, "It would be best if you take a seat before I tell you my story."

Ino barely gave a nod before heading for the purple velvet chair and propping herself on it while trying to register what just happened in the past five minutes. _What was that? I'm sure I felt it. _A fair hand raised to touch her lips. _Did he ... did he just-_

Shikamaru gave a slight cough to turn Ino's attention to him seeing as she seemed to be in a daze. _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. _What had come over him that he did such a thing? _O_h but she had looked so vulnerable, he wanted to do more than just peck her on the lips. He wanted to hold her tight against his chest and tell her - not to mention the whole world - that it was not his best wishes to leave her the way he did back then.

"Ino, I ... I will not make you hope but I wish to be honest with you. I do not remember fully how or why I found myself far outside the kingdom." _Far outside your arms, your warmth._ He wanted to add. "But I truly did not _want_ to leave you years ago. Truth be told, I have only barely regained my memories weeks before I managed to return to the kingdom. All I know is that I wanted nothing more than to return to my home, to you."

Ino did not mistake the emotion she saw in his eyes yet she did not want to hope, not after all the hoping and waiting she had done years before. The pain was too much to easily forget. Yet, he was right here, right now. Was not this what she wanted? But oh she was so confused. What did she feel for this man? She knew very well that she loved that boy years ago but did she truly think that she loved this man that the boy had become?

Shikamaru knelt before her. "Ino, please believe me when I say that I am serious in being your fiance."

_And nothing more than a fiance, she bitterly added._ She looked away from his dark eyes which all too much sucked her very soul in. Could she really believe this man? Could she really believe all that he was saying? She had far grown out of her childish thinking that she could trust almost anyone.

"Please, Shikamaru... I... I... I don't think I can believe you. Why will you not just tell me what happened? Must you feed me these lies of amnesia?" she looked at him, hurt filling her eyes.

"Believe me, Ino. I truly cannot remember how it came to be-" he reasoned.

"Then I cannot remember a fiance I once had named Shikamaru Nara either." she retorted.

It hurt so much, so very much. He recalled the day he remembered her. He wanted nothing more than to return to her, to make sure she was smiling, to make sure she was happy, even if it meant travelling days on end with hardly any rest. Yet, here and now, the girl he tried so hard to come back to refused to welcome him back. Heavens knew how it hurt so much.

He slowly raised a hand to cup her cheek, only to have her turn away. His hand dropped to his side, there was no point in pursuing this now. But, he will wait for her. Wait until she will give him a chance.

He stood up reluctantly, eyeing her with so much pain in his eyes but she could not bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Please... I wish to be alone right now." she whispered and Shikamaru complied.

* * *

_I was in a mad rush so please excuse me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes here and there._


	6. I Don't Miss You

_Author's Note: I have returned! *insert evil laughter here* *cough* *cough* Masashi-sensei owns Naruto._

* * *

It has exactly been one week, three days, five hours, and eight minutes since Ino last saw Shikamaru. The last time was when she had requested that he leave her with her thoughts and her pain.

The first few days, she had tried hard to avoid meeting or even seeing Shikamaru. She had even asked that her breakfast be sent up to her sitting room just in case her father decided to invite F2 again to join them in their morning meals. Her father had raised his eyebrow in question when she asked for her permission regarding her breakfast. Yet when she chose to remain silent, he did not push her further.

At the end of the week, mutinous thoughts began to invade her head. _I wonder what Shikamaru is doing at the moment? Where is he? Who is he with? _Those questions often surfaced when she was preoccupied with other matters such as finishing her embroidery, sipping her afternoon tea, and even getting ready to sleep. She would get annoyed at herself and call her mind a horrible traitor. Then, she would simply wave the thoughts away as something trivial and simply none of her business.

When the eighth day came, she decided to join her father downstairs for breakfast. As she descended the steps, her mind mentally smirked at her then and told her 'So you are finally admitting that you miss Shikamaru, eh?' She scoffed at herself in reply, 'I am not going downstairs for breakfast to see Shikamaru. I am simply doing everyone favour by gracing them with my presence early in the morning. Besides, there is not guarantee that Shikamaru shall be joining us today and I really do hope that he will not be.'

Upon arriving at the breakfast table, however, she oddly felt disappointed when she did not spot anyone with a spiked ponytail. With a sadness that she could not fathom, she headed towards her father and gave him a small peck on the cheek as she greeted him a good morning. Not noticing her daughter's lack of cheer, King Inoichi commented that he was pleased that his daughter had finally stopped sulking and decided to accompany him as he broke his fast.

By the time that the middle of the second week came, Ino was downright gloomy. Sakura tried to entertain her by informing her of the latest gossips about her fellow servants. Apparently, Tenten, the weapons master in the castle, had a crush on Lee, the minstrel who adored Sakura. Although the news made her smile and wonder what Tenten ever saw in the bard who always wore green, her low spirits quickly returned and made her stare out into the distance.

Later that night, Ino tossed and turned in her bed. Her thoughts were all a jumble and her mind was fiercely warring with her heart. _I do not miss Shikamaru! In fact, I shall never miss him! I managed to survive not seeing him for years, why should I miss him now?_ She told herself over and over again. At this, her heart would curtly reply, _Why are you so gloomy then? _Really! Her heart had a mind of its own! _I am not gloomy! I am simply bored, having nothing to do in this stuffy old castle!_ To which her heart would scoff _Right, you are bored which makes you remember with a silly smile all of the times when Shikamaru would cart you away from the castle and make you feel so happy you'd wish the day would not end._

At this point, Ino had nothing to say to that argument. After all, she really was reminiscing all of those times when she was Shikamaru's fiance, when she was blissfully happy. But those times happened many years ago, back when she was only thirteen. Now, she was only a month shy from turning eighteen. Five years separated the then and the now, which was too many days, too many nights.

Ino had changed. She was certain of that. She was no longer the little girl who created flower wreaths in the meadows and muddied her dresses. She was about to turn into a full-fledged lady. Shikamaru had also changed. He was no longer the little boy who wrestled with the chef's son and scraped his knees. However, Ino was not sure what he was going to turn into. Perhaps he will become an excellent strategist like his father. Or maybe he will leave the kingdom again and become whatever he wanted to be without her there to see it.

The last thought made Ino sad. As sad as the time when she sat under their favourite tree in the pouring rain. As sad as when she realised that he was never coming for her.

Shaking her head, she tried to push away the thoughts that confused her. She was never going to fall asleep this way. So, with a long audible sigh, she stood from her bed and grabbed her robe to cover herself up. Perhaps a breath of fresh air would soothe her mind, her body, and her spirit. _And hopefully her heart._

She moved to her balcony and stared at the crescent moon. It looked beautiful, yet sorrowful at the same time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The air was filled with the intoxicating scents of the flowers growing in the castle gardens. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a shadow moving along the garden paths. _Shikamaru._

Her breath stopped and her heart pounded in her chest. He was on the pebbled path which led from the castle to the Nara estate. He seemed to have come from the direction of the kitchens. He must have dropped by to chat with Chouji, the chef's son and assistant. He was wearing a white shirt that showed his collarbones and a pair of trousers that fit his muscled thighs snugly. Ino could not understand but the sight of him made her feel thrilled...yet also filled with longing.

She watched him lift his arms and stretch his back. From the way his hand was covering his mouth, he was yawning. He paused for a second to look up at the moon then slowly turned towards the castle. Ino swiftly ducked and watched him between two balusters. Hopefully, he would not notice her crouching there. But it seemed that luck, nor any of the gods and goddesses, were on her side that night.

Shikamaru's eyes locked with her balcony which made Ino hold her breath and look away. A couple of seconds passed before Ino turned to where Shikamaru was again. When she did, she found him making his way towards the looming edifice, his eyes not moving away from the area where she was currently hiding herself.

* * *

_I am so sorry for the terribly long wait! My old computer crashed which meant that I lost the old Chapter 6 for Stars PLUS my muse refused to give me any inspiration. ._


	7. Confession

**A/N**:_ Well, here is the next chapter. Copyright is still to Kishimoto-sensei. Also, I am pondering over crossing this story over to M perhaps for innuendo or even for a scene that is totally hot and heavy, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, I'll continue talking at the bottom._

* * *

It took less than minute for Shikamaru to reach the side of the palace with his long strides. It took even less for him to find sturdy footing and grip with which he scaled the wall and managed to swing his body over the railing and onto Ino's balcony. At this time, Ino had managed to squeeze herself in a shadowed area between the railing, a potted plant, and the entryway.

"Who is there?" he said with a low yet commanding tone.

Ino kept silent and hoped that Shikamaru would not notice her. But then Shikamaru made the Kagemane hand signs that called forth his family's jutsu and Ino knew that he had found her.

"Since you refuse to give me an answer to my question, I guess I shall have to force it out of you," he stated as he manipulated her body to step forward and walk towards the moonlight where he could see her.

The moment that Ino's face was revealed by the low moonlight, Shikamaru froze up and released his jutsu.

"Ino?" he said incredulously. "I thought you were some thief or criminal who was about to burglarize the castle!"

Ino said nothing and simply stared at him. Goodness! He was even more handsome than she remembered! The moonlight caught the strong line of his jaw, the angle of his collarbones, and the straight line of his nose so perfectly that she was simply dumbstruck. She remembered that he was cute back when they were children and perhaps even a bit lanky when his growth spurt started. But his image back then was quite a long shot from what he looked like now.

His arms were sculpted based on the way that his sleeves shifted when he moved even a little. His shoulders were rather broad given the way he was filling out his shirt. His chest was hard, at least the part that was showing from the V of his collar that was unbuttoned. His stomach was flat, lean revealing no paunch where his top was half-tucked into his pants. The word that came to Ino's mind as she stared at him was _hot_. So very, _very_ hot.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when he noticed Ino's gaze move over his body. Somehow, it made him feel rather strange and warm. So he cleared his throat and asked, "Ino, what are you doing out here?"

That made Ino's eyes meet his for a split second before she turned away and replied, "Are you forgetting that this is _my_ balcony, Lord Shikamaru? I have every right to be here."

Shikamaru gave an audible sigh at his title and leaned against the railing. He stared at her for a second before saying, "You know that was not what I was referring to, _Princess_ Ino."

Ino clenched her fists as her nose shot high up air while she glanced down at Shikamaru. "Well then you should be clear with what you are saying."

At this, Shikamaru gave another sigh and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He turned towards the castle gardens and kept silent.

_Terrific. You just managed to upset the man even more, Your Highness_. Ino thought to herself. Why couldn't she manage to control her mouth when speaking to him?

As Ino was silently berating herself, Shikamaru silently said, "What are you doing up at this hour, Ino? It's cold out and you are barely dressed to keep yourself warm."

Ino bit her lip. She could not find a good answer to his question. It is not like she could tell him that she could not sleep due to being plagued with thoughts of a handsome (and hot) slacker. She racked her mind for good excuse for not being in bed and blurted out "I do not see how that is any of your business, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stared out into gardens before sighing with defeat. "Right. It is none of my business." He turned to her and gave a short bow. "I shall take my leave then, Your Highness."

Just as Shikamaru turned to swing himself over the railing, Ino's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. The man glanced at her with a questioning look. Oh, she had done it again! She had lashed out at the man she had been missing for a week and three days—no, for five years. There, she finally admitted it to herself. She had missed him and quite terribly at that.

"Wait! I did not mean that. I am sorry," she pleaded. "It's just that I- you-" Ino swallowed and all of the pent up frustrations flowed out of her mouth like rapid fire. "You said that you were serious about being my fiance and you never showed up for one week and three days! You had already managed to disappear without a trace for five years and you have the nerve to make yourself scarce to me again! You could have at least sent me a note that you were busy without such-and-such matters but no! I only managed to meet you when I came to take a breath of fresh air in my balcony! Just when I finally have the chance to talk to you again for ten days all you do is question me for not being asleep at this hour. You are horrible, Shikamaru! You care nothing about my feelings! You steal my first kiss wonderfully and make me miss you terribly but you consider it as no big deal-" Ino's hand shot to cover her mouth and her eyes widened. What had she just confessed!

Ino turned to bolt into her room in embarrassment when Shikamaru grasped her forearm and crashed her to him. Ino gasped as Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her body. "Sh-shikamaru, what are you doing? Unhand me!" she squeaked.

"You missed me," he declared matter-of-factually. His embrace tightened as Ino blurted, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about!" He gave a short laugh. "Yes, you do, Ino." The princess' face flamed and she was certain she rivaled the color of tomatoes. Shikamaru loosened his hold on her to look at her face. Ino found amusement in his eyes and stuttered "N-n-no! No, I do not-"

Shikamaru's lips crashed into hers with such intensity that she gasped. Once having recovered from the initial shock from the contact, Ino's eyes slowly closed as Shikamaru's lips moved against hers. After a couple of seconds, Shikamaru pulled away from her. Ino gazed into his unreadable eyes then stood on tiptoe to plant her lips against his again and again and again.

Ino couldn't remember how many times they kissed before Shikamaru's lips parted and his tongue darted to lick Ino's lower lip. At this, Ino shivered and Shikamaru repeated the movement, making Ino welcome his tongue into her mouth. Shikamaru tentatively touched his tongue against hers and Ino felt her body beginning to melt with his ministrations. After awhile, Ino responded by moving her own tongue against Shikamaru's. That is when things got heated. A fire sparked and before they knew it, they were passionately devouring each others mouths. They felt nothing—not their surroundings, not their anger nor frustration—but each other.

* * *

**Another A/N**:_ Ooooh~ another romantic development! What do you think? Should I turn the heat up or is the fluff enough for you? Though, to be honest, I do want to add more passion to the mix *chuckle* I am unsure if my dear readers would appreciate it. Hmmm..._


	8. Escape!

A/N: Remember that thing I talked about last time? Yeah, well, I tried writing hotter stuff and realised that I suck at it. So, for the meantime, I am giving you a plot twist. Actually, a couple of plot twists. Maybe later on my smut writing ability would improve enough not to make you and me gag from the corniness and blech. Anyway, here's chapter 8. Master Masashi still owns the copyright.

* * *

The wind was gently caressing their faces as they showed their pent up emotions. They were so immersed in one another that they both jumped apart when a loud crash rang through the castle. They stared at each other for a few moments when Ino's door banged open. It was Sakura. Her eyes were frantic and she was wringing her hands in panic.

"Your Highness! The castle is under attack! You must escape immediately!"

"WHAT!" Shikamaru and Ino exclaimed at the same time.

It was only then that Sakura noticed that Shikamaru was there. Her mouth opened and she looked as if she wanted to question him for his presence in a lady's chamber in the middle of the night then thought twice about it.

"Lord Shikamaru! Since you are here, I beg of you. Please take the princess to safety!"

"B-but what about my father!" Ino asked and took a step towards the door.

"Princess, stop! The invaders have already infiltrated the lower floors. You cannot go out there! The king shall be all right. The Royal Guards are protecting him and he insists on staying to fight. For now you must believe in him and his men. Please. Leave with Lord Shikamaru."

Ino was about to give Sakura a smart retort when Shikamaru said, "Do not worry, Sakura. I shall take care of Her Highness."

Ino was flabbergasted. She could not believe that Shikamaru would leave her father to fend the invaders while they ran. She turned to him and declared, "I am staying! How can I run when my father and our servants are fighting?"

"Ino, you have to understand that your best choice for the moment is to run away. You cannot fight which means you cannot protect anyone. And do not say that you can convince the enemy with words. With the way things are right now, you would not even get a word in edgewise before they bound and gag you. We must leave now. Come."

Shikamaru grabbed her arm and began dragging her further into the terrace as he ordered, "Sakura, you should escape as well. If you can, bring the other servants with you."

Ino jerked her arm away and insisted, "At least let me change. I cannot run in these clothes," she said, referring to her flimsy nightgown.

"Very well. Hurry up. I shall wait at the gardens. You have three minutes," he replied as he swung his body over the rail and scaled the wall.

Ino dashed to her wardrobe and pulled on a pair of breeches and a white shirt with the help of Sakura. She quickly slipped on her riding boots and a cloak as Sakura packed a couple of essentials such as money and some snacks and a canteen of water from Ino's private food stock.

After two minutes and thirty seconds, Ino was carefully scaling down the castle walls. The moment her feet touched the ground, Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the path that led to the Nara compound. They ran all the way to the Nara mansion and sneaked in through the servants' entrance.

When they entered the house, it was full of activity. Shikaku was barking out orders to his men while Yoshino was giving instructions to the servants. The duke was in his battle armour which meant that he was headed out to give support to the palace. He spotted his son and the princess and waved them over.

He gave a polite bow to Ino and greeted her, "I am glad you are safe, Your Highness." Then, he turned to Shikamaru. "The Cloud Kingdom has managed to sneak past the Royal Guards through the secret underground tunnels. We are unsure how that came to be. Most likely, there is a spy in our midst. However, our priority for the moment is to ensure that the royal family is safe and sound. You take the princess to the neighbouring county and stay there until you hear word that the battle is over. I have already sent a message to the Mayor of the Water Village to expect you. Take the canals with the Nara vessels. The enemies will not be able to catch you easily by boat. Now hurry."

Shikamaru nodded as Yoshino handed him a bag which was likely filled with essentials. She gave her son and the princess a brief hug before pushing them towards the underground entrance that led to their private port.

When Shikamaru and Ino got to the little harbour, Shikamaru hurriedly untied a sailboat with a tiny cabin. They could not take a schooner since they lacked the manpower to navigate the marine vessel. Ino helped with untying the sails as she had learned from long ago when she played with Shikamaru.

After a few short minutes, they were finally moving down the river. When they reached the fork where they would turn and head to the Water Village, Ino looked back to the castle for the first time. One side was engulfed in flames. She prayed with all her might that her father and everybody else would be all right.

She turned to Shikamaru who was manning the steering wheel. He had a very serious expression on his face. From the look of things, it was going to be awhile before Ino could come back home.

* * *

So, what did you think? Hehe. I still have a lot of stuff planned for this story so watch out for that. Well, 'til the next chapter then! Ta ta! ;)


	9. Determination

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Was sick for the last few days. And plot bunnies would not come! T_T_

* * *

Bright sunshine filtered in through the shutters of the cabin window as Ino woke up from a fitful sleep. Shikamaru had put together a makeshift cot for her the night before. As she stretched her arms and sat up, Ino felt a strange alertness fill her body. Hurriedly, she washed her face from the basin of fresh water on a table and donned her clothes.

She took a peek at the tiny mirror hanging on the wall and tried to fix her hair. After several minutes of trying to keep her blonde locks from sticking out, she realised that her mane was hopeless that morning and just tied it up in a messy ponytail.

Ino noticed something strange the moment she stepped out of the room; the boat was not moving. She looked around hoping to find Shikamaru but he was nowhere in sight. She walked towards the other end of the vessel when she overheard people talking. She quickly yet quietly moved flat against the exterior wall of the cabin and sneaked closer to the source of the sounds. She slowly peeked around the corner when she reached it and immediately saw Shikamaru on the squatting on the ground surrounded by burly men with tanned skin, tattooed arms, and scabbards.

Digging into her pocket, she retrieved her pistol and jumped out of her hiding place.

"Don't move!"

Shikamaru looked up at her voice and the men turned around to face her.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!"

The men looked at each other before raising their hands.

Suddenly, Shikamaru sighed audibly and stood up.

"Please put the gun down, Your Highness," he asked with a bored tone.

"...What?" Ino could not understand why Shikamaru was asking her to disarm in front of pirates so kept her pistol aimed at who appeared to be the leader of the ruffians.

Shikamaru sighed again before stating, "These people are from the Water Village. They have come to escort us to their home."

"...Oh." Ino felt her face flame as she lowered her weapon and tucked it back into her pocket.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck before turning to the villagers.

"Anyway, you men were saying that one of you shall be steering out boat from here on out."

One of the men nodded and said that he would be the one to do the job.

"I would be more than happy to pass over the captain's wheel to you. I am afraid that I am almost sleeping on my feet. I have not dozed a wink since we left the capital."

The men explained that they understood the situation and quickly moved to fulfil their duties. Shikamaru, on the other hand, gave a curt nod and walked over to Ino who remained silent the whole time.

"Your Highness, if you are quite done with your cot, I hope you will not mind if I use it from now on."

He did not wait for a reply and immediately set forth to catch a nap before they arrived at the Water Village.

Ino remained silent while squeezing her hands together. After a few moments, she raised her head and resolutely walked towards the group of men who seemed to be discussing the navigations and related matters. When she stopped in front of them, they abruptly stopped their conversation to turn and bow to her.

"It appears that I had made a mistake earlier. I hope you shall forgive me for accusing you of being ruffians."

The men appeared shocked at her words and quickly reassured her that they took no offence whatsoever. They even went as far to say that a princess need not apologise to commoners.

She stopped their chatter by raising her right hand palm-forward.

"Nevertheless, I am glad that you are here to assist my fiancé and I. You have my gratitude."

She smiled sweetly before making her exit towards the cabin.

Ino raised her hand to knock on the door and changed her mind. Shikamaru was probably sleeping by now and she should be careful not to disturb him. Nonetheless, she had to go inside the room to retrieve her hat which was in the satchel Sakura packed. The sun was out and it would be bad for her to get a heat stroke.

She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open as quietly as possible. She took at peek at the sleeping form on the cot before tiptoeing inside. She silently headed over to the corner where Shikamaru had tossed her satchel the night before and began riffling through her things. It seemed that Sakura had enough foresight to pack her a fan as well to help keep her cool.

Setting aside the items that she was going to need for the day, she carefully returned the others into the bag. Then, she picked up the sun hat and fan and turned towards the door. Just as she was about to make the first step towards the entryway, a grunt came from the from on the bed. The sound made her turn towards Shikamaru who was lying with his right hand under his hand.

Ino was not sure what pushed her to do what she did but the next moment she was kneeling beside the bed and staring at her sleeping fiancé. A small smile made it to her lips when she saw that his eyebrows were knitted as if pondering a difficult question. Her eyes traced the details of his visage and it was then that she realised how much he had changed physically.

His jaw has definitely lost the softness from youth. Light stubble was growing on his chin. His cheekbones were more prominent. The sharp line of his nose was more defined. He was clearly a man now. He was no longer the boy she used to quarrel with over cloud shapes. He was no longer the child she used to scold over his laziness. He had become more responsible, more serious, more...distant. Yes, even though Shikamaru tried to hide it, Ino had seen the sadness in his eyes.

It was then that Ino began to wonder what had happened over those years that he had disappeared. Those years that she was not by his side. What had caused him to change so much? What had made the laid-back boy into such a mysterious man? Ino did not know why but she was determined to find out. Surely, during their journey, she would be able to reveal the secrets of the past along the way.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah. It is an interlude for things to come. My muse seems to be on vacation so sorry about that. Will try to make things more interesting in the next chapter._

_You can post in the reviews any suggestions you might have and I'll see what I can do about them. :)_


	10. Meeting an Old Friend

_Author's Note: I've been trying to make my chapters more meaty but it seems that my brain does not want to agree with me. *sigh* Anyway, here comes a tiny twist to our little story. This is only the introduction to that twist so keep your eyes peeled. Oh and Naruto is still owned by Kishimoto-sensei unless this is an alternate universe where I am actually the owner and do not know it._

* * *

"A fortnight has passed since we arrived at the Water Village. The days that passed were mostly uneventful and were spent in gathering information regarding the battle. Based on the news we have heard so far, my father and his army has managed to push the enemies out of the capital. However, this has caused our opponents to begin targeting other cities. Shikamaru tells me that if things keep going in this direction, it will only be a matter of time before it turns into an all-out war. I am praying that it will not be so."

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Shikamaru asked Ino as she put on her mantle.

"Oh! I am off to the market to restock our pantry. There is little I can do with the ingredients we have left, " Ino said while picking up the wicker basket hanging from a nail on the wall.

"I shall accompany you."

With that, Shikamaru piled up the documents he was studying and stood up. Ino did not argue with him. They had an agreement before they disembarked the boat that, if possible, Shikamaru would escort Ino wherever she went.

The Nara locked the door to the country cottage that was lent to them for the meantime. While there were town houses suitable for the peerage in the area, the village head (who was an Earl) deemed it best that the princess and her escort lay low during their stay. It was for that reason that Ino had to wear a mantle every time she went out. As the crown princess, she was easily recognisable and they would not want any enemies to learn about her presence there.

"A packet of salt, two dozen eggs, three pumpkins, and a bag of flour. That will be 60 Konohas, Miss."

The old merchant said while he handed the items to Shikamaru and waited for payment with a smile.

"Here you go. Thank you very much," replied Ino.

"You seem to have purchased plenty of ingredients today, Ino. This may last us until the week after," stated Shikamaru while he juggled all of their purchases including some fish, meat, and other things. "Of course, we may have to shop again for the meat but the produce should not go bad until after some time."

"Actually, I had asked the mayor and village elders to come and eat supper with us the day after tomorrow which is why I had to buy many."

"I see. Why did-"

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru, is that you?"

Shikamaru and Ino turned to whoever was calling the Nara.

"Temari!"

"Hey! Long time no see, Shikamaru!"

A girl with four blonde pigtails approached the two with a smile on her face. She wore the garb of a Sand villager and was carrying a large fan on her back.

"Yes, it has been a while, Temari." Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

"Oh? And who is this?" Temari turned to Ino.

Shikamaru proceeded to introduce the two women before turning to the new arrival.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Temari?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Actually, I'm here on an errand for Gaara. The battle is getting serious and the villages are getting armed. "

Ino had heard of Gaara before. He was the Earl of Sunagakure. He was recognised as the youngest head of the Sand Village. She had met him before at the gatherings that the king held for the peerage. But the only time that they had ever conversed was when they were introduced. Gaara usually kept to himself and only spoke up whenever necessary.

"Anyway, you seem to have grown a bit. You are no longer as gangly when you first arrived at the village." Temari continued.

"Of course, since you and your family took great care of me during my stay there. Although I must admit that dealing with you was somewhat tedious most of the time."

Ino watched the two volley witty comments and noticed that Shikamaru was acting quite relaxed. The only time she had seen this side of him was when he was talking to Chouji. He was smiling and even talkative. Back at the capital, he was so lethargic. If he had to move quickly, he did it with purpose. He was never like this when he was with her, not even when they were journeying on the boat. Somehow, watching Shikamaru appear to laid-back with Temari made Ino feel weird.

After a few more minutes, Temari and Shikamaru ended their conversation and said their goodbyes. Shikamaru said that he would go visit the Sand Village some time in the future. Even when the Nara waved his hand at his friend, he had a smirk on his face that Ino wanted to wipe off.

* * *

_Yeah, I just had to sneak Temari in the story. It's so that I can bash her, just kidding. I thought it would make the story more interesting to have another woman in there somewhere and what better one than her, right? Hohoho! Watch out for the next chapter to know more about Temari's role in my story. Don't forget to leave a review! *mwah*_


	11. The Sound of Heartbreak

_**Author's Note: You know the drill, guys.**_

* * *

The following morning, Shikamaru had to go visit the elders regarding a security plan for the Water Village. It was a necessary precaution given the direction the battle was going. Recent news said that the enemies had decided to hide out somewhere around the borders. It was believed that they were moving in smaller groups since the army was having a hard time figuring out their base. Ino hoped that the fighting would end soon so that she would be able to return to the capital and check the status of the castle, her father, and the household.

The princess knew that worrying away would solve nothing. It was for that reason she was busy pounding dough to be used for the apple and peach pie she would be serving the next evening for the huge dinner with the elders. Just as she finished placing the dough in a safe place for it to rise, a knock resounded from the front door.

Ino quickly donned her mantle and opened a door. On her front step was a gypsy woman. She had tanned skin and a waterfall of black curls. Bangles adorned her wrists and rings were on every finger. Ino had seen this woman before. She was usually found in her tiny tent at the public market. She was said to tell accurate fortunes which is why her business was never slow. Ino wondered why she would be visiting her when she should be out busy entertaining customers.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" the princess asked.

"Danger draws near. The sky will consume the earth. The spirits tell me that you hold the key to stopping the destruction."

"Wh-what? I-I'm sorry but what do you mean?"

"Secrets shall be revealed. Someone will betray you. Do not let your emotions direct your actions."

"Please, I do not understand what you are saying."

"There will blood, a lot of blood. Heed my word to be careful."

With that, the gypsy left as suddenly as she came. Ino felt anxious over the woman's words. _Someone would betray me? Who would it be? Could it be one of the villagers leaking information to the enemies?_ Ino could hardly grasp the thought so she decided that she needed to speak to Shikamaru immediately.

Ino quickly grabbed her purse and secured the locks._ Shikamaru should still be at the hall. Their meetings usually start late and finish late. I should be able to catch him there. _So the princess walked to the village hall at a brisk pace and hoped that Shikamaru would be able to interpret the fortune that the gypsy had.

* * *

As Ino rounded the corner, she bumped into a girl carrying a large basket of fruits. Oranges rolled on the ground as the girl struggled to regain her balance.

"Oh my! Pardon me!" Ino then hurriedly helped the girl to pick up the fallen oranges and return them to the basket. The basket appeared to be overflowing with produce that seemed freshly-picked.

"Th-thank you" the girl shyly said to Ino.

Ino nodded and said, "If you will excuse me, I am in quite a hurry to the village hall."

"Oh! I-I'm going there t-too! P-perhaps we can w-walk t-together?"

Ino smiled at the girl and reached out to take one handle on the basket. When the girl raised her eyebrows at Ino, the princess simply replied, "Allow me to assist you. That basket does seem rather heavy for a girl of your stature."

A heavy blush fell on the girl's cheek and Ino giggled at that. "May I know your name, little one?"

"H-hinata."

"Such a lovely name for a lovely girl. Come, Hinata. Let us deliver your oranges."

* * *

Ino and Hinata had finally arrived at the entrance to the village hall. After stating their purpose to the guards there, they proceeded to climb to the third floor where the meeting between Shikamaru and the elders was. Hinata's father was part of the council and her mother had asked Hinata to take the oranges to the discussion so that the men would be able to enjoy a refreshing snack while they were working.

The two females passed by the corner to a lobby when Ino heard something, the sound of books plopping on the floor. She turned her eyes to the doors to the archiving room. What she saw made her eyes widen.

There, a few paces away from where Ino was standing, was Shikamaru. He was not alone. Temari had her back on the wall while Shikamaru's right hand was propped above her shoulder. They were staring at each other's eyes, as if they were about to kiss. _Kiss!_ Ino felt a piercing pain lance through her heart. This caused her to lose her grip on the basket.

Oranges spilled on the floor as Hinata was caught off-guard. Temari and Shikamaru flinched and directed their sights to the source of the sound. Shikamaru immediately caught eye contact with Ino who appeared to be surprised seeing him there. It took the Nara a few moments before he realised the kind of scene Ino must be looking at with his and Temari's positions. He immediately dropped his hand from the wall and took a step toward the Yamanaka.

Ino saw Shikamaru take a step in her direction and shook her head. She knew pain and disappointment must be clearly reflected in her eyes but she did not care. The raging emotions made her want to run away.

That was what she did.

* * *

_**Whew! Sorry for the 2-week wait. I had to attend a cosplay ball last week so yeah. :P**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! Pwetty please with triple chocolate mousse on top? *fluttering eyelashes***_


	12. Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:** _Credits to those who deserve it. Hahaha. Anyway, here is another chapter to this story of fantasy and romance focused on Shikamaru and Ino. I do hope you like it. Remember to leave me a review! :D_

* * *

Ino was lost. All she knew was that she was well outside the Water Village, in a small glade near a bubbling brook. Minutes before, she had been bawling her eyes out until she ran out of tears. The pain that caused her to run away had receded. Now it was just a dull ache with a rhythm that matched the chewing of her mouth. Cherry and blueberry bushes were growing along the stream which was fortunate since she was unbearably hungry.

After Ino had snacked on wild berries, she decided to make her way back to the village. She did not want the elders to send out a search team for her or anything—that would only make things awkward. Plus, that would reveal her identity to the villagers which was something that she would rather avoid.

She tried to retrace her steps by looking for anything that might seem familiar. However, as was expected in a forest, all she found were trees, shrubs, bushes, and other foliage that did not help at all. Before she knew it, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and she knew she was in deep trouble.

Suddenly, she heard something—the sound of people talking. The elders must have really dispatched a team to find her. She quickly got to her feet and followed the source of the sound. But the sight that greeted her was not a welcome one.

Enemy soldiers were making camp. One was busy creating a fire. Another was headed to the direction of the brook with empty buckets. Four were busy pitching tents. Two were preparing their meals. That made a total of eight men.

From the look of things, the unit seemed to be headed to the Water Village. They were probably out to scout the community so that they would know what strategy to put together for an attack. Ino knew she should warn the village so that they would have countermeasures. Surely, they would be able to capture the scouts before they could head back to report to their leaders.

With that goal in mind, Ino slowly crept away from the group. When she reached a reasonable distance, she made a break for it...and ran into a wall of muscle. She fell to the ground with a low yelp and looked up the person she ran into. Her blood ran cold. It was an enemy soldier, and he was not alone.

"Look what we have here," said the other soldier. "I knew nymphs lived in forests but who knew we would actually _run_ into one!" He then laughed at his pun while slapping his knee. His joke did nothing but increase the tension in Ino's shoulders.

The guy that she had run into began to reach out his hands. Before he managed to touch her, Ino leapt to her feet and dashed as far away from them as possible. She heard the other soldier shout after her before the sound of pursuing footsteps resounded from behind. Ino did not dare look back. All she knew was that she had to run for it.

* * *

Shikamaru knocked on the front door of Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. This was the 23rd home that he visited today in hopes of finding Ino. He had already gone to the public market, the park, and even back home but she was nowhere in sight. He thought that she might have run to one of their friends here in the village but it seemed that was not the case either.

Shikamaru had asked the elders for help but advised them not to send out a search party for fear that it might alert the villagers. The last thing they wanted to worry about was calming a mob or answering questions about Ino. They would not be able to successfully hide a princess when the whole village knew, after all.

The Hyuugas did not know where Ino was either. When Shikamaru was asked why he was searching for her, he gave them the excuse that he thought up earlier—they had a fight and she ran away. After receiving much unwarranted advice on resolving couple troubles, Shikamaru thanked them and decided to scour the surrounding forests. He hoped Ino was not foolish enough to really have run there.

Just when he turned the corner that led to the village gates, he heard a commotion. He ran towards the group with much haste and found the elders barking out orders. Before he could ask what was going on, he noticed the group's centre of attention.

There, in his full battle regalia, stood Lord Sasuke Uchiha. Surrounding him was his team, Taka. In his arms, there lay an injured and unconscious Princess Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

_Ooh! Why did Sasuke suddenly appear? What happened to Ino in the forest? If you want to find out, convince me to update faster via a review. Hahahahaha! Really, I'll try to appeal to my muse who is being very moody. :D_


	13. Distance

**Author's Note**:_ I'm on a short break from updating my Lightis story at the moment so yeah, I made an update for my Shikaino story instead. Sorry it took so long! I had to painfully squeeze out the inspiration from my brain._

__**Disclaimer**:_ As I have always been saying, I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. The characters go to Masashi Kishimoto and so on and so forth._

* * *

Early morning sunlight filtered through shuttered windows as Shikamaru sat on a bench and twiddled his thumbs. Ino had been unconscious for a whole day now. The medics said that besides the sprained ankle and graze on her forehead, the princess was fine. They said that she may have had quite a fright or had completely tired herself out while in the forest. This would explain why she remained asleep. The Nara hoped that was the reason and not some serious illness.

Shikamaru had tried talking to Sasuke about what happened but the lord was busy answering questions from the elders and managing his unit. All that he had managed to get from the Uchiha was that the king had been informed of the situation. The earl knew that he was going to get punished, if not scolded, by the monarch for his failure to protect his charge. However, he did not care. All that mattered at the moment was Ino's well-being.

Shikamaru had been staying at the princess' bedside since the night before. So far, no movement came from her body except for the rising and falling of her chest. The Nara had often checked on the girl's temperature to ensure that she was not running a fever. Like what the medics said, there was really nothing wrong with her except for the injured ankle and forehead.

The earl ran his hand through his hair, successfully ruffling his high ponytail. He knew worrying would do nothing to improve the situation. As he moved to drink some water from the bedside table, Ino groaned. Shikamaru froze and looked at the girl. Her eyelashes fluttered and her baby blues opened slowly. When she proceeded to push herself up on her elbows, Shikamaru ran to her side and helped her.

When the princess was at a comfortable position, she moved her gaze to the noble at her bedside. Half of his ponytail was undone. Black circles were under his eyes. Stubble was beginning to grow on his face. He looked like a knight who lost his horse and had to walk all the way to town.

Shikamaru watched Ino examine him as if she had not seen him for years. The emotion in her eyes was unreadable at first. After a few moments, she appeared stricken, as if he had just told her that her kingdom was in flames. She clutched the sheets so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were white. She could not keep eye contact for long and hung her head to gaze at her covered lower body.

"How are you feeling, Ino? Do you require anything? Water? Food?"

"No, no. I . . . I am fine."

"Oh . . . oh. Very well. Then I shall go and inform the medics that you are awake."

"Yes. Thank you."

Shikamaru moved towards the door. As he was about to exit the room, Ino's voice stopped him.

"Wait. There is . . . there is something that you could do for me."

He looked at her in a gesture for her to continue. She cleared her throat and looked straight at his eyes.

"Tell Sasuke I wish to speak with him."

The Nara gave a stiff nod and closed the door. He leaned on the panel for a couple of seconds before proceeding to the village hall where the Uchiha was currently holding council with the elders.

Pots clanged against the worktop and cupboard doors banged against their frames. Shikamaru felt uneasy. Sasuke and Ino had been talking for the whole afternoon now. He did not understand why he could not be part of their conversation. The princess had requested he leave them and "go prepare their dinner for three".

Well, Sasuke was her fiancé and they could speak privately if they wished. That thought did nothing to raise Shikamaru's spirits though. In fact, it made him even more irritated. Were they whispering sweet nothings to each other? Were they hugging? Were they _kissing_? The Nara could feel nerves popping on his forehead in annoyance as he placed the finishing touches on their supper.

At that exact moment, Sasuke exited the room.

"Please forgive me, Shikamaru. However, I shall not be joining you for dinner tonight."

The Nara felt relieved at that . . . but not for long.

"You should make the necessary preparations as well. We are to leave for the capital first thing tomorrow morning."

Sasuke walked to the front door. As he was about to leave the house, he turned back.

"Oh and Her Highness wishes to eat supper in her bedroom alone. She would highly appreciate it if you could deliver a tray as she packs her belongings. Good night."

It took a while for Shikamaru to move from his spot by the table and prepare a tray for Ino.

_Alone, huh? We shall see about that._

Shikamaru knocked on Ino's bedroom door. She gave him permission to come in. He found her folding a skirt. Without even sparing him a glance, she asked him to place the food on the writing table.

"Perhaps I could help you pack?"

A blonde eyebrow raised and soft hands stilled from folding chemises and corsets, causing the earl to regret his offer.

"I did not know that you were such a pervert, Lord Shikamaru. Now if you will excuse me."

With that, she pushed him out of her room and closed the door.

Sasuke and his team Taka was efficient in arranging for their trip home. Early the next morning, baggage was strapped on to large steeds led by some of the men. A stallion was prepared for Shikamaru to ride while a mare was saddled for the princess. Ino found no problems with how things were done and so their journey back to the capital began without a hitch.

* * *

_It's kinda uneventful, yeah. However, I can promise a wonderful twist to the story in the next chapter. Things will just keep on twisting and twisting and twisting so stay with me!_

_Reviews are what fuel me to continue with this story so if you REALLY want to read more, inspire me! :D_


	14. His Reasons

**Author's Note**: _Please don't hate me. This chapter is going to be focused on Shikamaru but you can rest assured that the climax is coming soon._

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they arrived back at the capital. Their journey had gone on with nary a hitch which resulted in them returning home faster than expected. During those fourteen days that Shikamaru was in Konoha, he never had the chance to speak with Ino. She was always too busy attending to matters regarding the castle repairs or spending time with her father who "missed his sweet angel so much".

Shikamaru had always been a patient man but there were too many things that he wished to discuss with the princess. One of these things included the scene that she had stumbled upon in the Water Village. The Nara knew for certain that Ino was thinking scandalous things about him and Temari so he had to clear that up with her. He had to let her know that he did not betray her. 

At that time, Shikamaru had been checking records that the elders brought to him when Temari arrived at the archive room. She had started a conversation on the times they spent in Suna together with her family. The Nara had gone with the flow believing that she was there merely to reminisce with a friend. That had been until the fan wielder brought up how her father had wanted them to marry.

"Father had wanted to make our engagement official. However, you got into that accident."

The accident that Temari had been talking about was when Shikamaru saved an amateur rider from a rampaging horse. The child had managed to run away but Shikamaru got knocked out and had to be brought to a medic for treatment. When he woke up, most of his memories had returned, including his memories of Ino. That incident eventually led to his return to Konoha.

"By this time, we would have been busy preparing for our wedding."

"It was not meant to be, Temari."

"I can't accept that! We were happy together!"

Shikamaru had sighed and arranged all of the documents on the desk. He had known that he would not be able to finish his work that day.

He had led the woman out of the archive room and locked the door before he had turned to her, "Temari, you know how much Ino means to me."

"You only think that way because she was your childhood friend. Your memories glorified her! You feel as if she is the world to you but the truth is that you only feel guilty for having left her behind. Just because of some silly promise you made when you were children!"

"Temari-"

"No! I won't let you make any excuses for her, Shikamaru. I refuse to give you up to some snobby princess."

Shikamaru had let out a long sigh. Can you blame him? The woman had been very, very troublesome.

"She will surely surrender when I tell her that you are already my fiancé-"

"You will tell her no such thing, Temari!" Shikamaru had slammed his hand against the wall beside Temari's head and glared at her. And that had been the exact moment that the crown princess decided to show up in all her blonde glory. 

It took all of Shikamaru's pride not to knock his forehead against the wall a couple of times. The Nara was immensely frustrated with the current situation but was powerless to do anything. His plans were falling short of kidnapping the princess so that he would be able to get her alone for a talk. However, he knew the king would get him lashed for attempting anything so foolish. He was seriously considering knocking his head against a hard object.

Before he could induce any bodily harm, however, the gods took mercy on him. Ino suddenly appeared at the courtyard alone. Shikamaru closed his eyes for a bit and thanked the heavens. Finally, things were turning up.

"There you are, Lord Shikamaru. I had been searching for you everywhere."

"Forgive me. Had I known, I would have immediately appeared before you."

"No matter, you are here now."

"That I am. How may I serve you, Your Highness?"

"Father has arranged a gathering tomorrow night to encourage the people and he wishes you to attend. He asked me to invite you in person since you have a reputation of ignoring invitations by letter."

"I would be honoured to attend the event, Princess. I hope the king shall rest assured of that."

"Wonderful. Now, if you would excuse me."

_What?_

"Wait! Ino, I-"

"Forgive me, Lord Shikamaru. There are pressing matters I must attend to."

"But Ino-"

"Everything-" Ino cut herself off and took a deep breath. A lump had managed to form inside her throat. But she refused to cry, especially in front of Shikamaru. She hid her emotions by clearing her throat.

"Everything shall be made clear during the party, Shikamaru. So, please come."

With that, Ino gracefully floated back into the castle leaving a downhearted Shikamaru. All of the answers would be found at the party, huh? He guessed that he could wait.

* * *

_Plenty of flowery and fluffy stuff up ahead! Hahaha. Just wanted to warn you. XD_


	15. What?

**Disclaimer**: _Sadly enough, I do not own Naruto, especially Shikamaru and Ino. *sigh*_

* * *

Shikamaru slowly made his way to the buffet table as the world's most famous string quartet played a familiar musical arrangement in one corner of the grand ballroom. The genius thought that the king did not hold back in organising the evening event. Food and drinks were bountiful to ensure the guests went home with full stomachs. New silk drapes had been ordered for the windows and balcony doors. The large room basically sparkled from the highly polished floors and crystal chandeliers.

If the monarch's objective for throwing the party had been to lift his people's spirits up, he was clearly successful. Laughter could be heard everywhere while smiles abound in nearly everyone's faces—except for his. A scowl was plastered on his face. It could not be helped though; he hardly had any opportunity to approach Ino. At the first half of the gathering, she had been on the arm of her father socialising with the other nobles. He had thought that he would be granted the chance to speak with her when she moved around the crowd alone. He was wrong about that though as almost every man in the room invited her for a dance and she gratefully accepted whenever she could.

At present, she was on the dance floor with Lord Kiba, the Earl Inuzuka. The man was best known for his love of canines and roguish charm. The Nara had heard many stories about him, including how he was very obedient to his older sister and how almost every maid in his estate was madly in love with him. The frown on Shikamaru's face deepened when he observed the chuckling pair swaying to the music. Jealousy was not like him, but he could not help himself. Besides, he had every right. He was her fiancé, though he shared that title with the stoic Sasuke.

The genius figured that nearly three hours had already gone by while he remain huddled in a narrow space between a column and a potted plant. From his vantage point, he could view almost everything that was going on. He could spot the minstrel Lee entertaining a group of children while Tenten observed with a small smile on her lips. He could also see King Inoichi speaking to Sasuke then gesturing for his daughter to join them. A few minutes later, the monarch returned to his platform and raised his hand to silence the room. The quartet immediately paused their playing while the guests all turned to His Majesty.

"I wish to thank everyone who has joined us this evening for this celebration. I hope all are having their fill of the food, wine, and entertainment that I have arranged."

He paused and gave a warm smile while scanning the ballroom.

"You already know that I have called for this event to bring cheer to your hearts and welcome my daughter back from the Water Village where she stayed for quite some time. However, that is not the only reason I wished to gather everyone here. You see, I would also wish to make an announcement."

Questioning looks were exchanged amongst the audience. Shikamaru could tell that some were hoping that it was not bad news the king had for them.

"I would like you all to celebrate with me the official engagement of my Crown Princess Ino to Lord Sasuke Uchiha. They are to be wed on my daughter's 18th birthday which is a week from now."

Shikamaru felt his heart sink from his ribcage straight to his feet._ What? _Had he not been surrounded by plenty of people, he would have fallen to his knees. His genius mind could not seem to wrap itself around the news he just heard. He could not understand what had just transpired. The deadline for her decision was supposed to be on her birthday. Why was...what...how...?

Shikamaru stared at the marbled floor while taking deep and even breaths. It would not do good for him to lose his temper or his sanity here. When he looked up, he found Sakura standing far to his right. A worried and confused look was on her face. It seemed that she had been surprised by the announcement as well. That struck Shikamaru as odd since he knew that Ino tended to share everything with her pink-haired handmaiden. That was when he made up his mind. He would talk to Ino and clear things up with her.

If she was doing this because of the Temari incident, he needed to explain what really happened. If she was angry for another reason entirely, he had to soothe her and ask her to change his mind. Surely she would listen to him. Surely she was not that heartless as to simply turn him away without knowing his side first. The Nara just had to do something before the chilling ache in his chest consumed him and filled him with numbness. He seriously needed to find a way to catch her alone so that he would be able to speak with her in private.

With a resolute nod, Shikamaru made his plans for catching Ino off-guard and clearing up his confusion. He did not care if he would embarrass himself or bring her wrath. He just knew that certain measures were going to have to be made else he would lose her. Things have become very complicated but he was a genius. For sure, he would be able to figure something out.

* * *

_The flowery and fluffy stuff that I mentioned last chapter cannot be found here. It was never meant to be here. MUAHAHAHA! But it will come soon. Just be patient._

_Sorry if I cannot update as fast as you would like cos I got other stuff to do ya know. But I try. :D_


	16. Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note**:_ Sorry it took a while. Life got to me. *sigh*_

* * *

Darjeeling tea began to cool in a lovely porcelain cup. Blueberry tarts, cream puffs, and strawberry shortcakes remained untouched on their silver platters. Dull fingernails drummed against the wooden arm of an antique chair. The man who owned the hand fought against the urge to pace on the luxurious rug that lay before the drawing room hearth.

Shikamaru had no idea how long he had been waiting for the princess to come down but he stayed patient. The last thing that he wanted at the moment was to lose his cool. To do that would risk angering Ino more and driving him far from his objective and gaining her forgiveness.

He could not prevent a sigh from escaping his mouth though as he questioned himself why he was at the palace in the first place. He was not a naturally aggressive man. He usually waited until he was prompted to act but everything concerning a blonde blue-eyed female seemed to push him to do strange things-like kiss her senseless, for instance.

Since it seemed at the princess would not be joining him soon, Shikamaru allowed his thoughts to drift to times past. His mind travelled back to moments when thinking about Ino did not give him the feeling of standing at the edge of a precipice, afraid to fall with no guarantee of being caught. He recalled the time when he first discovered his feelings for her.

They had been so young then; only thirteen. Most people would say that they had still been naive children. But that did not change the fact that he knew he loved her. He rarely showed his feelings for her though. Instead, he had spent most of his days dozing by the hillside, watching clouds, playing chess, tinkering with puzzles, or getting into trouble with Chouji. After all, they were still kids. He figured that he would have plenty of time to express his affections later when he was older and wiser.

He had been proven horribly wrong. Before he knew it, his youth had been snatched from his grasp by forces he had no idea about. Oh what he would give to turn back the years just so he could declare his feelings for the girl who is now Sasuke's fiancée. He would be content with gaining back a couple of weeks to prevent the misunderstanding he had with Ino.

As a hand rose to scratch the back of his head, he heard the click of heels on the hallway outside the drawing room. The blonde princess that the Nara had been waiting for finally came into view. At her entrance, Shikamaru rose to greet her. Her whose face wore an expressionless mask while an unreadable emotion danced in her eyes.

After the exchange of polite yet curt greetings, the pair found themselves perched atop chairs that faced one another. A tense atmosphere filled the room while silence hung in the air. The princess made the first move.

"May I know why I am graced by your presence this fine afternoon, Lord Shikamaru?"

At the formal address, Shikamaru felt his eyebrows meet together. It seemed that he was far from forgiveness by the female. He took a few glances around and noticed that the servants had given them the privacy to speak freely.

"I am quite sure that you know why I am here, Ino."

The Nara waited for response from the blonde but she remained silent.

"Ino, if you are angry about Temari-"

"There is no need to explain yourself, Lord Shikamaru."

"But I wish to explain myself if you would only give me a chance! You have clearly misunderstood the situation that you have found us in and I wish to make it clear. If you would please listen to my side of the story."

At this, Ino sighed deeply.

"That is not what I meant."

Shikamaru began to grow confused at her reply. As he was about to question her, she clarified.

"Miss Temari came to call earlier today."

The pineapple-haired earl felt his blood drain straight to his feet. Surely Temari did not speak to Ino about their near engagement! That would only serve to make matters worse for him.

"Ino-"

"She explained to me that you had been at odds that day which would explain your intimidating pose of leaning over her. She made sure I understood that there was nothing between you and her, that I should not be angry at you for what happened."

Shikamaru made a mental note to send a word of thanks to Temari the moment he arrived home.

"So...you are no longer angry at me?"

"I see no reason why I should continue to be upset over the situation, yes."

"Then about your engagement to Sasuke-"

"What happened has nothing to do with my engagement to Lord Sasuke and I would highly appreciate it if you would leave that subject out of our conversation."

The patience that Shikamaru had been struggling to control finally snapped.

"I do not understand! If it has nothing to do with what you have witnessed between Temari and I, then why? The deadline was supposed to be until your birthday which is still 3 days away. Why have you decided to choose early? What about me? What about _us_?"

He placed a lot of emphasis on that last word.

"I need not explain myself to you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to rant and rave. He wished to grab Ino and shake her until she explained. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless again. But he could do none of that. He knew it would not help him now. He saw the challenge in the princess' eyes willing him to question her further. Silence was all he could give in response.

"If you have nothing more to say, Lord Shikamaru, then I shall make my leave. There are wedding preparations that I must be attending to."

Ino rose from her seat prompting Shikamaru to do the same. She gave him a curt nod before making her way out of the drawing room. Before she set one foot on the hallway though, Shikamaru deep voice rang out.

"There is one more thing that I wish to say, Ino."

She paused at the doorway but kept her back to him.

"...I love you. I have always loved you. If marrying Sasuke shall make you happy, I will not stop you."

Shikamaru saw Ino's shoulders tense at his confession but she still refused to look back at him. Instead, she walked out the door and, what Shikamaru felt, out of his life. He was sure that he could hear his heart breaking.

* * *

_Don't hate me! *hides* That was a rather sad chapter, sorry. I'll try to update this story faster but life always gets to me._


	17. Sadness and Sorrow

**Author's Note**:_ This chapter is shorter than the usual but...meh, I still hope you like it._

* * *

A cool breeze swept through the grassy hilltop causing the blades of grass and stalks of flowers to sway as if they were dancing to a waltz. That coupled with the bright sunshine filtering through the treetops and making dappled shadows created a scene perfect for one of Sai's masterpieces. The man laying underneath a tall oak did not notice the beauty surrounding him though. The sadness in him had somehow given his sight a smoky haze, as if the world was at a constant cloudy.

The royal wedding was scheduled for the following day. The kingdom had made grand preparations for the event. Although many citizens had wanted the princess to choose Lord Shikamaru, they respected her decision as they loved her too much. The said Nara felt the same, except for the fact that his love went deeper than mere loyalty or commitment to his monarch. His love was that of a man towards a woman. A woman whom he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his days with. Yet, it seemed that it was not meant to be.

"Oi, Shikamaru."

Chouji Akimichi walked up to his best friend who was lying on the grass and staring at the sky with half-lidded eyes. He had noticed that the Nara had been in a daze as of late. He knew the reason, of course. Shikamaru had told him everything from the incident with Temari to his talk with Ino. However, there was little he could do to help outside of listening to the genius' mumbling and grumbling. Oh, he could sit beside the Nara and be a comforting presence too but that was not much help either.

"I'm thinking of heading back to Suna."

Chouji's ears perked up at that declaration. They had been discussing about the pineapple-head's plans recently and going back to the Sand Village had been one of his options. The chef's assistant just did not expect that he would choose that out of his many choices.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've been gone for five years. I thought you might have wanted to stay and hang out with us some more. Not to mention that your father might have wanted to teach you how to run the estate and the businesses as the heir."

Silence settled between the two men. It did not feel awkward though. They were quite used to it.

Chouji had decided to simply let the matter go when his friend gave a whisper of a reply.

"...I do not think I'll be able to stomach staying here, Chouji. Seeing her with him—it will be too much for me to take."

"I understand. Then, do what you must, Shikamaru. Just know that we will be here for you should you need us."

"Thank you."

The Akimichi made to leave the genius with his thoughts. His father was expecting him. They were to begin marinating the meat and bake the humongous wedding cake. With the large amount of fare, cooking the day before the party was necessary.

* * *

Shikamaru kicked a stone away as he trudged along their family's forest. The path was a familiar one given that he had been taking daily walks in it even before he "disappeared". The sound of the rustling leaves and chirping birds was soothing. It was just what he needed to help ease the ache in the middle of his chest. While the throbbing was still there, it was more manageable now that he was away from the sight of banners and other things related to celebrations.

He stopped at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking a raging waterfall. The roar of the cascading water drowned out the sound of the forest. It had been his haven when he was younger. The feeling of calm that usually came with the location was still there, fortunately.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The fresh air was doing him a lot of good. In fact, he felt up to packing his bags the moment he got back home instead of waiting for tomorrow. That was saying a lot considering that he was as lazy as people got.

After a few moments of peace, the Nara made to open his eyes and take one last glimpse of the scenery before he headed home. That was when he felt a strong shove on his back causing him to fall over the precipice. Everything had been so sudden that he had no idea how to react. Should he scream? Should he reach out and hope he could grasp the roots protruding off the face of the cliff? Should he begin praying to the gods to save him?

Before he knew it, he was submerged, with water rushing into his nose and mouth. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness was a large group of enemy soldiers on the spot that he had just been standing on.

* * *

_I see a glimpse of the finish line, I believe. Hahaha. Should I have Shikamaru die or should I not? Hmmmmm..._


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note**: _I'm so sorry that it has taken me almost forever to update this story but I wanted to make sure that it is going in the right direction. I tend to make my stories veer off into uncharted territory, you see. Whew. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's more like an interlude._

* * *

"_Ne, Shikamaru. Promise me. Promise me that we will always be together."_

Ino's voice echoed inside his head as he slowly gained consciousness. At first, he was confused on why he was lying on a riverbank when the memory of being pushed by an enemy soldier and falling into the water surfaced in his groggy mind.

_I have to warn the others!_

He tried to stand only to fall to his knees from the pain that shot through his left ankle. He must have twisted it during the incident. No matter. He still had two legs. He was determined to get back to town even if he had to limp all the way.

* * *

Sakura's brows furrowed as she regarded her mistress. She had noticed that the princess had been very silent lately, which was odd considering her normally cheerful countenance. She had tried everything, from sharing the latest gossip to doing a song-and-dance number, to get the royal to laugh again. Nothing worked.

The handmaiden had a strange feeling that the princess' gloominess had something to do with Sasuke. Ever since it had been announced that they would marry, Ino had begun to keep to herself. She would often walk the garden paths or read in the library _alone_. She hardly visited the town any more.

Sakura let out a huge sigh. The royal wedding was tomorrow but the handmaiden felt that they should not go through with it. Not with the bride's present state of melancholy. Sakura kept those thoughts to herself though. Ino was old enough to know what she was doing.

* * *

Shikamaru was halfway through the path leading to town in the half-hour that he had been rushing back. That, in itself, was an amazing feat considering that he had a swollen ankle. He was beginning to feel out of breath from the pain that he had to endure so he decided to take a short break to regain some of his strength.

He knew that he had to make haste. Every minute counted when it came to war. In that short span of time, anything could happen. People could be killed. Homes could be destroyed. So much pain, so much suffering. But he could prevent that. Or, at least, minimise the damage. All he had to do was get there in time.

After taking a few more deep breaths, he resumed his trudge to town.

* * *

Ino closed the book about mythical tailed beasts with a sigh. She had been trying to read but an hour had passed and she had not been able to turn even one page. The Tales of the Bijuu has always been one of her favourite books so she couldn't really say that she was bored with her reading material. She simply was distracted.

Her wedding was tomorrow. However, she could not find it in her to celebrate. She just wanted to see Shikamaru. But the man seemed to be avoiding her. Not once did she see hair nor hide of him the past few days. If she did not know any better, she would have thought that he went back to Suna. Good thing Chouji kept her updated about the pineapple-head's status.

Ino had no idea what she was supposed to do. She just hoped the answer would come to her by tomorrow, preferably _before_ the wedding would take place.

* * *

He was close. Just one more kilometre before he would get to the edge of town. He just hoped the enemy had not made their move yet. The last thing he wanted was to arrive to a burning town. The mere thought of it left a bad taste in his mouth. So he picked up his pace, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

He arrived at the fork that had a path leading to a deeper part of the forest. As he made to take the trail that would take him to town, he heard an odd noise and turned to the direction of its origin. The sight that greeted him made him dive into the nearest bushes without a second thought.

* * *

_I know, I know. Nothing happened much. But I wanted to make sure that the plot would develop properly before proceeding to certain stuff. Whew!_


	19. War Has Come

_I know, I know. It has been months. FORGIVE ME. My muse has deserted me and I am trying to survive on my own. Also, I have decided to change the direction that my story would go since I wasn't happy with what I originally planned._

* * *

It had started to rain. However, Shikamaru could not move out of his hiding place considering the situation. A platoon of enemy soldiers was camped out right by the trail leading to town. From all appearances, they were tasked to eliminate anyone heading to and from town. The genius decided that he would wait until nightfall before circling around the camp and continuing his way to the others. That way there would be less likelihood in the enemies spotting him.

As he waited, he attended to his swollen ankle. All he had on him was a handkerchief but it was enough to act as temporary dressing. His clothes had begun to dry and he hoped that it would not be too cold out tonight. It would not do for him to end up running a fever when he got to town. All hands were going to be needed to combat the incoming invaders and he wouldn't want anyone wasting precious manpower on caring for his feverish butt.

When the sun finally set, he started to move. However, he could only do so at a snail's pace. Soldiers were patrolling the perimeter of their camp. From the way things were going, Shikamaru estimated that he would arrive at nearly the crack of dawn. He just hoped the enemies would not invade until then.

Ino paced her bedroom, her nightgown swishing across her thighs. No one had seen Shikamaru since morning. Even Chouji had no idea where the pineapple-head was. He assumed the genius was still walking around his family's estate but Ino felt uneasy. Surely Shikamaru would have taken a break to rest and eat. The Nara's property was humongous. Even the genius who grew up strolling through its forest would be exhausted from a whole afternoon and evening of exploring.

Ino just hoped that the pineapple-head had not escaped to Suna while no one was looking. She knew that she had hurt him deeply yet she hoped that he would at least speak with her one more time before leaving. She still had many things to say to him, her most beloved childhood friend.

The sun had begun to rise when Shikamaru burst through the palace doors aided by the guards.

"Lord Shikamaru! What happened?!" King Inoichi rushed to the young man's side and gestured for the medical team to be called at once.

Between short gasps of breath as he was moved to the nearest drawing room, the genius explained the situation to the monarch. The king immediately shouted for his generals and ordered for his army to be assembled in preparation for the coming attack.

After a few minutes, Ino barged into the room Shikamaru was resting in, followed by Lord Sasuke and his men. The princess flitted over him, asking whether he was injured anywhere else. He waved her aside and stated that there were more urgent matters to be attended to.

Suddenly, loud shouts rang through the castle. The enemies had begun their invasion just as the kingdom had finished their preparations for the battle. Sasuke ordered his men to join the fight. After making his excuses to the princess, he stopped a squire that was rushing past the door. He asked the man if it was known who was leading the attack. The man gulped and moved his gaze to the floor.

"My lord, I know you would not believe me until you saw it with your own eyes but the enemies are being led by none other than the legendary warriors we all presumed were dead, the great crusader Madara with Lord Obito Uchiha by his side."

* * *

_I'm going to try and have this story end before or by chapter 25. If I make it any longer, I'm afraid I will lose interest in it altogether._


	20. The Truth

_I know it has been ages but you have to understand that procrastination can be way more tempting than working. UGH. Also, I lost my storyline there for a bit so I'm trying to figure out how to bring it back to the direction I want it to go. Anyway, here's Chapter 20._

* * *

**The Truth**

To say that Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. He was left completely speechless at the news that his kinsmen were the ones leading the invaders. After all, he believed that he was the last of his clan after the great massacre. His older brother had been wrongfully accused of perpetrating that crime and was currently chasing after the real suspect. However, Sasuke knew that Itachi would never have killed their parents, much less the whole clan. The younger Uchiha swore that he would right the wrong done on his family name.

Sasuke had planned everything out for his revenge. His strategy included marrying into the royal family. With the Yamanakas' powerful connections in the Empire of Light along with the heirloom of the Azure Crystal, he would have been able to track down the real killer and have Itachi finally come home.

In the forest surrounding the Water Village, he had spoken to Princess Ino about his plans before she had lost consciousness. He had asked for her help though it greatly stung his pride. He had given her time to think about his request. You see, he knew about her feelings for Shikamaru. He had grown up seeing them together, after all. But in the end she had agreed and he was truly thankful for her kindness though he would never admit that. He did have a cold reputation to keep.

Everything had been proceeding smoothly for him. With the connections that he had made as Ino's fiancé, he had learned that Obito and Madara Uchiha were both related to the massacre. However, he was not sure how they were connected. The legendary warriors had seemingly disappeared a decade ago and information about them were very scarce.

With the news he just heard about the two leading the invasion, Sasuke was no longer sure of what he should do. They were of the same family and it would make sense to fight alongside them. Yet, he had also pledged to protect the kingdom which his older brother loved. What was he to do now?

* * *

_Yeah, yeah. Just some rambling on Sasuke's side for once._


	21. We Fight

_Author's Note: I apologise for the late update. Please feel free to send me hate mail for making you wait so long for this chapter. *sobs*_

* * *

As Sasuke was carefully deliberating his next move, Chouji entered the room Shikamaru was resting in. The sight that met his eyes would have been funny if the current situation of the kingdom was not so dire. Shikamaru was lying prostrate on the bed with Ino straddling his back.

From the look of things, the young man had been trying to change into his battle clothes as he had half of his chain mail on his body. As the chef's son drew closer, he fully made out the threats the princess was hissing between clenched teeth. Chouji had to stop himself from chuckling as he listened to the exchange between the two.

"Ino, you do not understand! My father is to stay here to oversee the kingdom's platoons. I must be at the front lines to lead the Nara Clan into battle."

"I do not see why it has to be you! Certainly there are many of your clansmen who are willing to lead in your place. You must stay here and rest. That is an order! Failure to obey will result in a hit to your crotch!"

"What in the-!? Stop being so unreasonable! I am the heir to the dukedom. It is _my_ duty to lead my family and no one else's!"

"You listen to me, you stubborn oaf! Just for this battle, you must rest. Once you have somehow recuperated, you can play the pigheaded knight in shining armour all you want."

"This is not just any battle, Ino! Surely you heard what that squire said. Madara and Obito are leading the attack. It would be a mistake to underestimate our opponents."

At that, Shikamaru wriggled harder and finally managed to dislodge Ino off his back.

"I must go now, Ino. You cannot stop me. You are to stay here inside the castle where you are safe. Do you understand?"

"The nerve! How dare you give me orders, Nara! Would you like to receive a lashing?!"

"They are for your own good, _Princess_!"

As Ino gaped at his audacity, Shikamaru turned to Chouji with a desperate expression.

"Chouji, please see to it that Her Royal Highness remains within the castle walls."

Startled by the sudden shift in conversation, Chouji could do nothing but nod.

"Good. Now I just need to go and snap the Uchiha out of his panic attack."

"Hn. What makes you think that I am panicking, Nara?"

Having heard his name, Sasuke appeared at the doorway with an annoyed expression.

"Let us be off then. Our troops are waiting."

"Hn."

* * *

By the time Sasuke and Shikamaru arrived at the front lines, the enemies had managed to break down the gates and storm right in.

As his kinsmen fought off the first wave of opposing footmen, Shikamaru pondered how such a large army had managed to escape detection until the last minute. Though the surrounding forests certainly were large and dense, surely one of the watchers would have noticed the movement of such a huge group. The sound of creaking gears and Sasuke's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Ah, they have managed to push back the enemies enough to start rolling the second layer of gates into place."

Shikamaru breathed just a little bit easier at that. If they could just manage to close the other set of gates, they would have enough time to finish evacuating the people and set up their more powerful long-range weapons, namely the catapults and fire spears.

However, just as the gates were covering the last foot, a black hole appeared right inside the walls. From it ran forth a company of enemy soldiers who took the chance to surprise attack the kingdom's own military.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this!?"

A deep voice rumbled in laughter.

"Who is there!? Show yourself!"

A dark figure suddenly appeared on top of the gates. It was none other than Uchiha Obito.

"It's impressive, isn't it? Our little trick, I mean. It is called the Tsukiyomi. Your walls are nothing against this Uchiha clan technique."

* * *

_Yeah, cliffhanger. I decided to add a bit of suspense in there because my story has dragged on long enough and needs some excitement. What do you think? :)_


	22. My Pain, Our Pain

_**A/N: I know, I know.. It's taken me ages to update! I'm so so so so so SORRY! *sobs* I can't write an amazing fight scene to save my life but here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are still with me!**_

* * *

Without any warning, Sasuke lunged at Obito prompting the older man to jump to a nearby rooftop.

"Is that all you've got, young Uchiha?" Obito said with a smirk.

Sasuke could only growl in response before launching another attack. He swung his sword, aiming to injure, if not cut off, Obito's left arm. However, his opponent simply sidestepped out of the way before sending a roundhouse kick to the avenger's sternum.

"You have grown soft, young one. You have become like the others."

"Others?"

"Yes, the other Uchiha clan members. That was why they had to die. The Uchiha was destined for greatness yet they allowed themselves to be ruled by such weaklings!"

"YOU-!"

The avenger shot a fireball at Obito, which the latter evaded. Though it had caught against the hem of his sleeve, he just brushed off the tiny flame with indifference.

"You were the one! You _killed_ them all! It's all of YOUR fault!"

Hatred filled Sasuke's heart to the brim as he faced the person who caused his kind and strong older brother to be tagged as a common criminal. For so many years, he had vowed vengeance on whoever perpetrated the massacre and now the one person he had been looking for was right in front of him. He couldn't afford to let this chance pass him by. He had to destroy Obito; for his clan, for his brother, and for himself. It was the only meaning in his life. To him, revenge meant everything.

Without any hesitation, he called forth his own Sharingan and attacked once more.

* * *

Knowing that the Uchiha was more than capable of taking care of himself, Shikamaru directed his soldiers on how to attack the enemy platoons efficiently. They stuck to a strategy wherein they would corner small groups of opponents in the alleyways before knocking them out and tying them up.

So far, their plan was working rather well. If they kept up the pace, they would be able to drive out the foot soldiers and set up their long-range weapons. They knew that more enemies were waiting beyond the walls but if they had the fire spears armed and ready, they would be able to better defend themselves and hopefully end the battle more quickly.

After some time, they only had one more platoon to worry about so Shikamaru decided to assist Sasuke. Yet before he could make another step towards the fight between the two Uchihas, an unfamiliar voice resounded behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Swiftly turning to face the speaker, the Nara was met with the sight of a blade.

"GAHHHH!"

* * *

_I want to hide in a tree trunk for the rest of my life. That chapter sucked! I suck at writing fight scenes! *sobbing extremely loudly* I fear I may have disappointed you guys. *bangs head against wall*_


	23. The Enemy's Goal

**Author's Note: I've realised how difficult it is to juggle my time between two ongoing long shots, my job, my family life, and my personal life. Whew! I should get paid for this one of these days. Hahaha**

* * *

Two steel blades glinted in the fading sunlight while Shikamaru's blood dripped to the floor.

"Are you all right, Shikamaru?**"**

Out of all the people that the Nara thought would come to his aid, Ino was the last person he expected to show up. But there she was now standing before him in full battle armour. Her rapier had managed to stop the enemy's broadsword from piercing through his skull. Though the tip had grazed his left temple, the wound was merely superficial though bleeding profusely.

From his vantage point, Shikamaru could make out the unique markings on Ino's gauntlets and sword hilt indicating they were part of the Crown Jewels. _Since when did she master using them?_

"It's nothing to worry about, Your Highness.**"**

The princess allowed a small smile to form on her lips before she directed a kick towards her opponent's stomach. The enemy back flipped out of her reach.

"I see you've come to join in on the fun, Princess.**"**

"Who are you?**"**

"Where are my manners? I am Madara.**"**

The Uchiha mockingly bowed and flicked off the blood trailing down his blade.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?**"** This time it was Shikamaru who was asking the questions.

"_Why?_**" **Madara laughed. **"**You should know _why_. We want our revenge on the Empire of Light!**"**

"For what!? What do you have against the Empire that you want to destroy it so badly?**"**

The Uchiha scoffed,**"**We do not need to explain ourselves to you.**"**

Madara suddenly dashed towards Ino. He slashed down aiming to break her chest plate but she rolled out of the way. Shikamaru took the opening and landed a kick on the Uchiha's face.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Madara smirked before sparing a glance at his troops. They were being pushed back.

"I'll let you hold on to the Crown Jewels for now. Until next time."

In the same way that he appeared, he was gone along with Obito and their army.

* * *

"So they're after the Crown Jewels."

"That appears to be the case, Your Majesty." Sasuke kept his head bowed as he made his report.

The king sighed, "I can understand why. The Yamanaka Crown Jewels are powerful objects. If Obito and Madara are going to fight against the Empire, these items would give them the advantage they need."

Shikamaru spoke up, "We need to increase the security around the Crown Jewels. We will also need to add more people to the units protecting you and the princess, Majesty."

"Very well then. Shikaku and Shikamaru, I entrust the deliberation of battle strategies to both of you. You are dismissed. Sasuke, there is something important I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

Shikamaru stifled a yawn as he walked the path from his father's office to the palace kitchens. He had spent the past few days making plans with his dad and it was now late at night. He hoped Chouji was still up. He figured a snack and chat with his best friend would help him relax. He discovered a long time ago that trying to fall asleep when he was tense was a futile activity.

He rounded a corner of a tall rose hedge and ran straight into someone. He barely managed to grab the person's shoulders to stop them from stumbling back.

"Ino?"

"Shikamaru!"

The blonde princess jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Where have you been all week? I have missed you."

"Are you sure you should be speaking that out loud? Someone could hear you and report you to your fiancé."

Ino smacked his arm.

"Oh, you! You already know the truth and yet you-!"

She punched his shoulder this time.

"Ow! All right, all right! Forgive me. Have mercy."

That's right. Sasuke and Ino had both explained the truth to everyone about their engagement. They had surprised the king and his officials but they were both forgiven. From what Shikamaru heard, King Inoichi even asked Sasuke to inform his brother that he was welcome to return to the kingdom. He guessed everything worked out for the young Uchiha in the end.

"What are you thinking about?"

The Nara had lost himself in his thoughts and had forgotten where he was for a moment.

"It's nothing." He tilted Ino's chin and captured her lips for a deep kiss. He hoped this peace would last a little bit longer.

* * *

_What do you think about the pace that I've set? I'm speeding things up a bit because I want to have this story done within this year. HAHAHAHA. And my LighTis story still has a long way to go. I want to be able to focus on it._


	24. Engage

_Sorry it's taken ages for me to update! Please forgive me!_

* * *

The enemy came at dawn 2 weeks after their initial attack. Though their numbers were lesser than the last time they fought, they were well-armed. It was certain that the kingdom would have a run for their money. King Inoichi just hoped that the goddess of victory would smile upon him and his people in the end. Saying a little prayer, he adjusted the straps to his own special armour. This time, he would be helping to protect his people and not just sit on the sidelines.

* * *

Obito was once again at the lead of the opposing warriors. Madara was nowhere to be seen though Shikaku guessed that he was somewhere with a good view of the battlefield. The older Nara had already reviewed the strategy with his son and they had made as many backup plans as they could. While they had plenty of information about the Uchiha thanks to Sasuke, they were not sure they covered the unexpected. If the worse came to worst, all they would be able to do is fight until the end.

* * *

Sasuke and his troops delivered the first volley of fireballs from the right flank. Their attack was followed by a wave of flames from the fire spears set up on the walls. From the look of things, they had managed to take down about a whole squadron. So far, so good. They crossed their fingers that their 4 more shots from the fire spears would be worth it.

* * *

Chouji gripped the reins of his horse tighter as he prepared to give the signal for this unit to push back the enemies. Though he had been trained to fight since he was young, it was his first time to take part in such a huge battle. He wasn't exactly nervous, more like apprehensive. His father and many of his friends would be fighting too and all he wished was that they would all be safe and sound after.

* * *

Shikamaru had estimated that the enemy would have 10 squadrons; he was right. The kingdom only has 7 but if they managed to take down 1 squadron per fire spear attack, they would be 1 squadron more than the opponent. It was an advantage they were willing to bet on and the younger Nara just hoped that everything would go according to plan.

* * *

The formation was 3 squadrons in the front, 2 in the middle, 1 manning the fire spears and long-ranged weapons, and the remaining squadron, which was led by Ino, defending the walls from the ground.

"_CHARGE!_"

That was the command for the first set of squadrons to engage in the enemy. These were led by Chouji, Tenten and Lee. Sasuke's unit was to continue throwing fireballs at the enemy forces with support from the fire spears.

* * *

In a matter of hours, only 6 enemy squadrons remained. All seemed to be going smoothly for the kingdom. But then a portal suddenly opened in front of Ino's unit. Out of it came a squadron of dark knights led by none other than Madara.

Caught by surprise, the princess barely managed to give her command to engage.

She ducked just in time to dodge a knife thrown at her. When she righted herself she saw Madara on his horse racing towards her with his sword raised. She swerved to the right to avoid getting decapitated and swung her own weapon to the side, grazing the Uchiha's left thigh.

Madara sent a kick to her shoulder which threw her off her horse. Ino rolled to the left as an elbow landed right where her head was. She landed a knee on her opponent's solar plexus but as she swung her sword, the Uchiha back-flipped out of the way.

The princess scrambled to her feet as Madara shot a fireball at her. She threw her a senbon at the Uchiha but it just grazed his left shoulder as he made a dash towards her and slashed her sword out of her hand.

She threw a kick but the enemy simply caught her leg and tossed her over his shoulder and to the ground. Madara gyrated to deliver the finishing blow but his weapon fell from his hand as a punch was delivered to his wrist then a kick landed on his chest.

"You all right, Ino?"

Bright blonde hair glinted in the sunlight as blue eyes were directed to the princess. The empire's hero had returned from his journey just in time!

"Naruto!"

* * *

_It's a bit longer than my previous chapters. Do you guys prefer them shorter?_


End file.
